Who knew painkillers lead to some fun
by LoveAndLifeNeverEnding
Summary: After the dentist gave Kurt a strong dosage of pain killers Kurt starts to feel frisky in the car ride home. Kurt and Blaine alone in a car, whatever could happen?


Title: Who knew painkillers lead to some fun

Fandom: Glee

Rating: nc-17/R

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kurt / Blaine  
>Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story.<br>Summary: After the dentist gave Kurt a strong dosage of pain killers Kurt starts to feel frisky in the car ride home. Kurt and Blaine alone in a car, whatever could happen?

I held the hand of the boy sitting next to me, he hand was tightly held on to mine. Kurt and I were sitting at the dentist waiting for Kurt to be called for his appointment.

"Thank you for coming with me Blaine, I really do appreciate it." Kurt smiled to me.

"Anything I can do to help." I smiled back at Kurt and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips only touched for a few moments but by the way I could feel Kurt relax into it I knew I put his mind at ease.

There were a few short minutes of both of us sitting in the waiting room holding hands in silence which was disturbed by a middle aged women reading off of a clipboard.

"Mr Hummel." Kurt's head immediately turned towards the lady holding the clipboard smiling at Kurt. Both Kurt and I stood up ready to go in, I intended to go into the room so I could comfort him but the women said I wasn't aloud in the room because I wasn't family. At first Kurt looked nervous when he found out the news but took a deep breath and followed the women upstairs. He hated going to the dentist normally so on a day when he had to have teeth removed he was terrified.

I waited patiently in the waiting area downstairs. I found it difficult to stay still, at first I was seated but it didn't take me long to stand up and start pacing. Five minutes quickly became ten which became twenty. After a thirty minute wait I heard footsteps coming from down the stair. In walked Kurt looking rather happy followed by the lady with the clipboard making sure he was okay. The lady walked up to me as Kurt decided to sit on every single chair in the room.

"You're with Mr Hummel, correct?"

"That's right, is he okay?"

"He's fine. The pain he was feeling was due to his wisdom teeth coming through and as his mouth is too small for them we have had to remove them. Now we have given him some strong pain killers which will last a few hours so make sure he doesn't drive, are you able to drive home?."

"Yeah I can, don't worry, I'll look after him." I smiled at the women, signed a few papers and helped Kurt to the car which was a lot harder than I thought it would be. These pain killers that they had given him made him act both high and drunk – I had to admit, it is amusing when your boyfriend go running at pigeons screaming "I just want to love you!" Then he returning looking like a lost puppy when they flew away from him.

It was a fifteen minute drive back to Kurt's house, I still don't understand why Kurt choose a dental practice so far away when there's one about a five minute drive from Kurt's house but he assures me it's the best and has the most atheistically pleasing pictures. In Kurt's words "dogs playing poker" and "green field with few clouds in sky" are not art. There was about five minutes of silence as Kurt stared out the window watching the scenery go past every now and then looking in my direction but quickly looking back whenever I tried to make eye contact.

"Hey Blaine."

"Yes Kurt."

"You want to know something I want to do." He had a smirk on his face.

"What's that Kurt?" He moved closer to me, his mouth right beside my ear and whispered his reply to me.

"Give you a hand job, right now in this car while you drive."

"Kurt don't be silly, I'm drivi-" Before I even had time to finish my sentence Kurt had managed to unzip my trousers and had a firm grasp on my dick. He moaned in my ear.

"Mmmm big boy." My body tensed up as I felt Kurt's hand move slowly which meant I quickly became hard.

"Kurt stop, this is dangerous I'm drivi- Oh god!" Kurt had quickened his pace and was gripping tighter.

"You like that?" All I could do was moan is response. "Then you're going to love this." At first I was unsure and nervous but excited at what he was going to do. He pulled my dick out of my trousers and moved his head down. It was about to get much more difficult to drive.

I felt Kurt's warm tongue on the underside of my dick. I felt his warm hand back on my dick as his tongue lapped at the head of my dick. My hands were tightly gripped on the steering wheel as I tried to concentrate on driving while I could feel Kurt's wet and warm mouth on my dick. It was hard to believe that Kurt had never done this before. A few weeks ago when Kurt and I both lost our virginities neither of us gave the other a blowjob. Both of us were anxious about the whole experience so there was a lot of kissing before we were relaxed, then handjobs to get each other hard then Kurt couldn't wait any longer he wanted me inside him. Go figure Kurt would be a total bottom. Kurt had quickened his pace, I was unwillingly thrusting my hips into Kurt's mouth. I desperately wanted to take my hands of the steering wheel on to the back of Kurt's head and guide him up and down but I was unable. I was sure I couldn't last for much longer which was lucky considering we were nearly at Kurt's house. I was so close to cumming when Kurt moved his head up and whispered in my ear.

"Let's finish this at my house, no one's in." Although both disappointed and slightly annoyed by Kurt not letting me finish I was excited about what was in store and the fun we were about to have.


End file.
